Lullaby
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Leonardo y Riario fueron descubiertos por una canción. [Advertencia: esto es un Leario]


**Mi recomendación para este fic es que escuchen la canción The Lullaby del Sountrack de Da Vinci's demons, así tendrán algo en su cabeza en lo que leen :)**

 **Es algo cortito, espero que les guste, oficialmente es después del final de la tercera temporada, pero no justo después, sino tiempo más adelante, también escribí una parte que incluía el anillo de Lucrezia, pero no lo incluí, a ver si después lo publico.**

 **He estado escribiendo un fic donde sale la hermana de Leonardo, me pareció muy monilla, espero publicarlo pronto.**

 **Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Los descubrió debido a que ambos tarareaban la misma canción. Conocía a Leonardo, solía pasar más del tiempo recomendable con él, por lo tanto sabía algunas cosas que incluso sus ocasionales amantes pasaban desapercibido, como el hecho de que Da Vinci, después de Otranto, solía despertar en la madrugada y no volvía a dormir hasta que tarareaba para él por media hora. Zo no era un estúpido, sabía que el cambio de gustos de su amigo no se limitaban a sólo haber dejado de comer carne, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera arrastrar al santurrón de Girolamo Riario a tal pecado. No le gustaba, por supuesto que ni siquiera un poco, de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, más aún, de TODAS las personas que se sentían atraídas por Leonardo ¿por qué había tenido que elegir a la única que significó un verdadero dolor en el trasero? ¿Era debido a la horrible característica de Da Vinci de desear lo que no podía tener?

–¡Basta ya! –le exigió al conde que vagaba por el taller en espera del florentino.

–No estoy tocando nada –fue la respuesta del romano, quien ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verlo.

–Hablo de la canción, me irrita que estés tarareando.

–Yo creo que es muy bella –comentó Da Vinci asomándose desde la planta superior.

–Pues claro –comentó irritado–, es tuya.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo, Leonardo tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse al entender que había sido descubierto; si el conde notó que lo sabía no pudo importarle menos.

–La escuché algunos años atrás, vino a mi mente hace un tiempo –fue la indiferente respuesta mientras tomaba la pequeña ballesta con la que se topó.

"Cuando comenzaste a dormir con mi amigo" fue lo que hubiera dicho de no ser porque Da Vinci, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba a una velocidad sorprendente, ya lo arrastraba fuera del taller.

–Volvemos en un rato –fue la excusa que el castaño le dio al conde, quien solo dibujó una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a Zo– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuando salieron del taller.

–La semana pasada que salimos te oí tararearla en la madrugada, él –comentó señalando con un gesto de cabeza al taller– tiene un mes con ella.

El genio intentó decir algo, una disculpa por su gesto, por lo que lo interrumpió, ofreciéndole una salida fácil.

–Si lo que querías era enviarlo a juicio por sodomía estoy seguro que ya tienes suficientes pruebas.

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… lo siento, él reamente

–Ni se te ocurra decirme que te gusta –dejó escapar un quejido al ver el gesto avergonzado del pelilargo– ¿eres feliz?

–Lo soy –comentó su amigo de una manera tan genuina que solo lo hizo odiar un poco más al conde.

–Lo dejaré pasar, pero tendrás que sacarle más dinero a ese.

–¿Nos estás extorsionando? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Les estoy cobrando la cantidad de alcohol que tendré que consumir para olvidarme de ustedes.

–Prometo que tu próximo pago será mayor.

–Más te vale, Da Vinci.

Zo se retiró, sabía que su amigo era feliz, no era algo que necesitaba preguntar, había pasado por mucho en esos últimos tiempos y sabía que merecía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, sólo no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué el conde? Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba alcohol y bastante.

···

–¿Se fue? – Riario recogía las flechas del poste que había utilizado como blanco.

–Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? No se me había ocurrido por qué tarareabas tanto.

El conde solo sonrió traviesamente.

–¿Podemos ir a comer algo?, prometo conseguirte una lechuga.

–No es un chiste, Girolamo –comentó acercándose a él algo molesto– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera acusado?

–Te adora, por supuesto que no lo haría, tienes antecedentes por lo que serías el primero en tener problemas.

–Pero te odia a ti.

El romano soltó un suspiro, colocando unos dedos en la barbilla del genio lo besó con dulzura.

–Lo hice porque tenía miedo –admitió apoyando su frente con la de Da Vinci.

–¿Miedo?

–De que al elegir entre él y yo lo eligieras a él.

Leonardo sonrió para después abrazar al conde.

–No hay razones para elegir a nadie, aunque quizá ahora el próximo trabajo te salga más caro.

–Esa rata –comentó el conde correspondiendo el abrazo.

El florentino rió, ahora que Zo lo sabía no podía evitar sentirse aliviado.

–En serio tengo hambre, Leo, ¿qué tal si prometo agregar unas zanahorias a tu lechuga?

–Para con eso – comentó golpeándolo amistosamente– tú también has dejado la carne.

–Pero solo porque te adoro a ti más que a la carne y principalmente porque mi cocinero sabe preparar maravillas sin utilizar ningún pobre animal como tú los llamas ¿qué dices entonces de ir a pasar la noche en mi humilde casa a las afueras de Florencia?

–Que lo menos que tiene tu casa es humildad.

–Vamos, artista ¿no deseas ir a disfrutar mi cómoda cama?

Da Vinci solo sonrió como respuesta

···

Leonardo despertó de la pesadilla, se dio cuenta que agarraba la sabana con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. El conde dormía a su lado dándole la espalda. Estaba en Otranto una vez más, la destrucción, los gritos y la sangre se habían sentido tan real, intentó tararear una canción, pero le parecía imposible pensar en alguna cuando en su mente seguía tan presente la pesadilla. Se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda al conde, no era la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero si la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir, algo que no había planeado hacer, fue solo el quedarse dormido después de estar juntos, posiblemente Riario se imaginaba durmiendo solo en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de los muertos parecían tatuadas en sus parpados, intentó tararear una vez más, pero solo los gritos volvían a su mente.

Sintió la mano en su hombro que lo hizo voltear con el conde.

–Lo siento, no quería despertarte, me iré ahora mismo.

–Tonterías – Riario se encontraba acostado se lado frente a él, parecía aún dormido, el romano pasó su mano por la cintura del genio, para después apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, para sorpresa de Leonardo comenzó a tararear una canción.

El castaño comenzó a reír, por la sencilla razón que al conde se le hubiera ocurrido la misma solución para sus pesadillas que a él.

–¿Qué haces?

–Canción de cuna –murmuró–duerme.

Leonardo cerró los ojos, disfrutando la voz del conde mientras canturreaba para él, antes de poder pensar en algo más volvió a quedarse dormido.

 **Si de casualidad alguien lee mi fic de Acciones y consecuencias, estará pausado de momento, es que escribí la continuación en mi computadora y hace unas semanas olvidé mi cargador en la biblioteca y nadie lo regresó, ahora todo está atrapado en mi computadora y tengo algunos gastos, así que no podré comprarlo pronto, mi preciosa jefa me regaló una computadora que no usa, así que podré escribir nuevas historias ahí.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
